


hold my hand and save me from the dark

by Hanji_Zoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not so crazy)!Levi, F/M, Fluff, Mental Hospital AU!, crazy!Hanji, so au hehehe, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_Zoe/pseuds/Hanji_Zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental Hospital AU! Titans don’t exist but Hanji still sees them, and Levi’s there with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand and save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeyyyyy! this is my first fic of this fandom but Levihan's my ultimate OTP and I'm SO IN LOVE WITH THIS SHIP  
> so yeah! hope you like it :3

"Hanji… Hanji… Oi, shitty glasses!"

Hanji feels like she’s on fire, her body overcame by shivers and shudders. Sitting up from the cold, tiled floor, she cradles her pounding head with trembling hands. She opens her eyes and at first sees nothing but blurred surroundings yet manages to adapt quickly, her gaze setting immediately on an expressionless Levi in front of her.

"Levi…?" Her voice sounds broken and feeble. "W-What happened?"

"You were shocked," Levi calmly responds.

"Again?" Searching blindly for her glasses on the floor her hand meets Levi’s, which places her glasses in the palm of hers. "Well, did I at least enjoy it this time?"

Levi visibly struggles to fight against the smirk threatening to appear on his lips. “Idiot.”

This isn’t the first, or second, or third, or seventh time Hanji’s been shocked. Given her… condition, it’s almost a part of her daily routine- Hanji getting shocked and Levi helping her get back to normal.

"This time, it was because you tried to behead Petra," Levi informs. "Said you saw a Titan behind her but it was only Eren who came to visit his insane Mikasa."

"Might as well have been," Hanji scoffs. "He can turn into one."

"No, he can’t-."

"Besides, Petra’s in love with you."

Silence fills the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Levi has the audacity to look sheepish.

"You came here to be with me, not with her." She states a bit bitterly. Levi and Petra’s friendship is more like that of siblings but it still makes her jealous, especially given the fact that Petra’s obsessed with him.

"You’re wrong, shitty glasses," Levi’s still expressionless. "I was forced to be in here because I’m just as crazy as you."

"Oh!" Hanji’s eyes are now gleaming and her smile’s too huge as she whispers, "Levi, you see them too?"

"Tch, of course not," Levi admonishes. "But I did almost kill Moblit by giving him a thorough bath with bleach."

"Why?"

Levi stares at her, dead serious. “He smelled like you.”

"Ah," she giggles. "But you’re not crazy."

Levi’s about to retaliate when the nurse in question enters the room. Her eyes widen at the sight of Hanji, possibly from far, but a smile makes its way on her lips when she settles her gaze on Levi. “Levi, time for your meds.”

Levi nods and looks at Hanji, who’s murmuring under her breath who knows what with a crazed look. He starts standing up but Hanji tugs him down by his hand. Levi looks at her and she has a pleading expression, wordlessly begging him not to go. But he just crouches down and places a short, sweet kiss on her forehead.

With that he walks away with a crestfallen Petra, leaving behind a blushing, giggling mess known as Hanji Zoe.

++

"Do you like me?" Hanji asks Levi three days later. The short man’s sitting on her bed while she’s on the floor, the comb in his hand running mercilessly across the unforgiving knots in her flowing hair. His hand stops for a second but hesitantly resumes. "Who did you meet today?"

He can almost hear the pout that forms on her lips at his lack of response to her question but it’s soon replaced by an enthusiastic grin as she remembers. “Oh! I met two Titans out by the woods today-.”

Levi tugs harshly at the strand of (dirty) hair in his hands. “You’re not supposed to go out to the woods.”

"I know," Hanji’s exasperated answer makes him tug harshly once more. "But I saw them and I couldn’t resist."

"Tch, you idiot," Levi murmurs. "Did anyone catch you?"

Hanji purrs softly when he tucks one of the strands behind her ear. “Mm, no, don’t think so, saw nobody.”

Levi nods though Hanji can’t see him. “So, the ones you met today?”

"Oh! There were two today; a tall one and a smaller one. The tall one, Bean, must have been a seven meter class while Sawney was definitely a five meter class."

Levi suppresses a chuckle. “You actually named them? You really are crazy.”

"Every living thing deserves a name," Levi collects most of her hair and starts to wrap it up with a rubber band he found lying on the floor about a week ago, trying not to think of the possibly countless germs on the dirty band. "They were huge, and they almost ate me on more than five occasions but it’s okay because they were just being playful."

She starts laughing all of a sudden and Levi doesn’t stop the smile this time because it’s been a while since he’s heard it. “Oh! And there was this one time that Sawney-.”

Hanji’s interrupted by the door busting open with no prior warning. They both stare as four nurses enter with the doctor by their side, Levi’s hands making their way to Hanji’s shoulders instinctively, protectively.

"C-87, come with us. Bring nothing because you’ll be back."

"Oooh," Hanji murmurs excitedly, not knowing what’s about to come. Levi’s face pales and he’s now suppressing his anger. She stands up and makes a move to go with them but Levi stops her by a tug on her hand, much like she did earlier to him.

"Hm?"

"No," Levi finally responds. Hanji’s eyes widen in surprise at him actually answering her question but noticing the answer she pouts and bites her lower lip to stop the oncoming tears. She goes to leave once more but Levi tugs her again. "I love you."

Her whole countenance lights up in glee and she actually squeals, yet before she can say it back she’s harshly taken away. Levi stands up quickly to try and top them but halts when he sees Petra shake hear head sadly at him. They close the door and she screams, yells, shrieks, and even cries. He’s uncontrollable, he’s spiteful, and he’s disgusted, he’s _angry_. He starts trashing their room and punches the wall until he’s bleeding enough to not be able to recognize it. And then, he just waits.

When a bloody, dirty, trembling Hanji returns with various bruises all over her practically naked body and frizzy hair and broken glasses eight hours after, he asks “who did you meet today?”

The pit of his stomach and his chest hurt and ache horribly so when she answers with a noticeable catch in her throat, “no one. Absolutely no one.”

++

"Why are you here?" Hanji murmurs to him a month and a half later when they’re both in his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her protectively.

"I’m crazy," Levi replies but Hanji shakes her head at him. "No, you’re not. I am."

"You are, yes. You’re fucking psychopathic." Hanji laughs at that.

"I tried to kill myself by drinking Clorox."

Hanji hums. “I thought it was because you almost killed Moblit by bathing him.”

Levi looks at her, surprised, but he conceals it. “Tch, so you do remember.”

Everything’s silent until Hanji asks again. “Why are you here?”

Levi kisses her forehead, then. “For you, you fucking idiot.”

Hanji giggles and blushes, leaning back onto him lovingly.

They’re silent, breathing in on another, relishing this time together. Neither knows how many of these they have left.

Not ten minutes later the door is harshly opened but this time only the doctor comes in.

"C-87, come with me. Bring your stuff."

Levi’s arms tighten around her because he knows, he _knows_ what this means and he can’t do anything about it.

"Hm, okay," Hanji answers and gets up, picking her few items, hopeful and innocent and naïve. Levi’s heart clenches even more.

"Hanji," he tugs on her right hand and stops her. "I love you."

She smiles at him and squeezes his hand, holding it for a long while, her thinner hand fitting seamlessly with his calloused one. “I love you too.” And with that she leaves him once more, like she did a month and a half ago.

Only this time, when she leaves, he doesn’t see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> My blog's [here](http://rivanji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to leave feedback and give me prompts! :D


End file.
